


Death leaves a heartache no one can heal; love leaves a memory no one can steal

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [143]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Claire shares an honest truth with Jamie. Set in a potential Book 9-era universe
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Death leaves a heartache no one can heal; love leaves a memory no one can steal

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/619284050437390336/death-leaves-a-heartache-no-one-can-heal-love) on tumblr

“I’ve never told you about the night Frank died.”

Jamie lay down his book and turned to face his wife, sitting beside him in their bed, peering at her through his spectacles.

“Yes you did. He died in a carriage accident - the same as yer parents. It was late at night, ye were working at the hospital.”

Claire drew her knees up against her chest. “A car crash, yes.”

He sighed. “It’s no’ my place to ask. I’ll listen, if ye want to tell me.” He closed the book. “No’ that I dinna want to listen. But why now? Why tonight?”

The sounds of the new Big House settled all around them - Mandy giggling from somewhere downstairs, the barn door slamming shut as Ian finished up his chores, cicadas chirping through the open window.

She pursed her lips. “I remember you once told me that there isn’t a good way to tell your wife some things. And then you told me you’d lain with Mary MacNab.”

He sniffed. “Aye.”

“So - there’s no good way for me to start talking about it, other than to start talking about it.”

He said nothing. Listening.

“My last conversation with him was an argument. It was ugly. He wanted to divorce me - to start a new life, with a new wife who would love him.”

“I ken ye dinna like to leave things off wi’ an argument,” he said quietly.

“He accused me - correctly - of not being able to look at Brianna without seeing you.” She closed her eyes. “He was right, of course. Selfishly, it’s how I kept a piece of you with me, all those years.”

She reached for his hand - and he took it. Caressed it.

“He asked me if I would have ever forgotten you, with time. Do you know what I said?”

“I don’t, Sassenach. But if someone asked me that question, I’d say that that amount of time cannae exist.”

Her eyes flew open, and she gripped his hand tight.

“That’s exactly what I told him. Oh, Jamie.”

He gathered her close, and kissed the crown of her head. Surrounded by their love, and the life they had created together. Grateful for every second - knowing it was a future neither had ever dared to dream.


End file.
